


Let's Pretend we Don't Exist

by Preqame



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Awkward Dates, Confessions, Denial, Gen, God Complex, Light Angst, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preqame/pseuds/Preqame
Summary: There's something off about Kazemaru, the way his hair looks dulled and unsettling and how his eyes were full of malice- Miyasaka couldn't quite place a finger on it.He asks himself this, just why is Kazemaru suddenly paying attention to him now?
Relationships: Kazemaru Ichirouta/Miyasaka Ryou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Let's Pretend we Don't Exist

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess I hope it makes somewhat sense, I just wanted to write some Kazemiya badly. And I wanted to see what Miya's reaction would be towards dark emp kaze... it's short but I'm happy with it!

Miyasaka didn't expect any of this. 

He didn't expect Kazemaru to visit him during practice, on a late friday as well. He didn't expect his former teammate, dare he say former friend, approach him after all this time only to fawn over Miyasaka? 

"I see you're still doing well on the track team," his voice was unsettling, distorted… and worst of all playful. Miyasaka couldn't help but shudder at it. Assuming that Kazemaru has been watching him for awhile made Miyasaka feel flattered, but maybe he regrets that feeling now. 

"Yeah I'm still doing the best I can, K-Kazemaru-senpai." Miyasaka stuttered in front of the taller boy. If there was anything off about Kazemaru, Miyasaka would have to say… almost everything. 

The way Kazemaru lingered from the shadows, Miyasaka didn't even notice he was there until he had revealed himself. His hair dulled, messy and erratic. The most obvious was his eyes, Miyasaka found himself staring at those eyes a lot in the past but this time... when he caught a glance he didn't feel that rush of adrenaline or admiring its beauty, this time he felt watched. Like Miyasaka was nothing but prey to him, his usual brown and amber eyed full of life and determination was replaced with a sick, distorted purple and rotten brown. His slit pupil staring intensely through him. 

"I can see that," Kazemaru almost hissed. Miyasaka felt so small suddenly. "You've probably noticed I've been watching for some days now, haven't you?" 

"Uh, yeah! I did," He muttered the last part. Of course he didn't notice at all, this was the first time he had seen Kazemaru in what seemed forever. Another glance at his senpai, he was wearing the school uniform, the first layer wrapped around his waist showing off a white t-shirt underneath. "I was wondering when you were going to approach me sooner or later," Miyasaka awkwardly chuckled. "You barely visit, what gives?"

It didn't feel like the reunion he's been dreaming of forever. No, this was more like an encounter from the devil. A devil who has possessed Kazemaru. Miyasaka cleared his throat, another awkward shuffle in place as he scratched the back of his head. Regardless, Miyasaka kept his head up high. 

It's still the same old Kazemaru...

"Oh, I've just been awfully busy," Yet he had time to watch over Miyasaka the past few days? "And due to… how do I put it, 'recent events', I figured I'd pay the track team a visit." Miyasaka watched as Kazemaru tapped his fingers against his chin, he couldn't help but analyze every action his senpai made. 

"Is that so…" Miyasaka kept getting distracted at this...this deity in front of him. Looming, standing its ground. "How's my performance then? Like what you see?" Miyasaka tried to make the best of this weird situation, turning on his happy go lucky voice and behaviour. Kazemaru chuckles. 

"Yes I quit enjoy seeing you out there, I was wondering myself how /extraordinary/ you'd perform on the field." Kazemaru held his own hands as if anticipated. 

"The field? Are you… are you trying to get me to play soccer?" 

"I'm just saying," The shadows from the trees only amplified the mask on Kazemaru's face. "You'd be an amazing addition." 

Miyasaka's chest clenched, with both admiration and guilt. Kazemaru is acknowledging him. It should've made his heart flutter, but it only felt heavy. 

"Thank you senpai." Was all he could manage to say. The twitch of Kazemaru's face worried him. 

"Don't refer to me with such a silly label," Kazemaru almost growled. "I'm your captain, a god, to you."

Miyasaka swallowed a ball of lead. 

"Anyway…" his face relaxed again, and so did his hair. Miyasaka could've sworn he saw it flutter with anger. "How about you change out of that uniform and we move to a more comfortable location, hmm?" Kazemaru stood straight, stretched, before looking down at him again. 

"Oh- yeah! Of course, let me grab my stuff from the changing room then-"

"I'm not going anywhere. Take your time." Kazemaru gave Miyasaka a toothy smile. Looks like he had no choice. 

'I mean… Kazemaru invited you somewhere! It shouldn't be that bad, finally some time to catch up,' Miyasaka thought to himself as he practically skipped to the locker rooms. Kazemaru watching from the same place. 'I do feel flattered, a boy like me with no knowledge of soccer could have potential…. I wonder what Kazemaru sees in me…' Miyasaka cupped his face as he hurried into his more comfier clothing. He pulled that obnoxious orange tank top off of his head and shoved it into his school bag. The cold air amplified after all the sweat from running, he hurringly pulls on a t-shirt and buttoned up navy uniform. 

A quick look around his surroundings and Miyasaka decided that he was done, speed walking out of the locker room to find Kazemaru in the same spot. Unmoving. 

"O-Okay! What do you have in mind?" Miyasaka pulls a shaky smile on. Kazemaru returns it though more reserved. 

"Depends. Have you eaten yet?"

"Ah no! But something light or sweet is all I can handle right now if that's okay.."

"Perfect, I know a place then. How's coffee and parfaits sound?" 

Miyasaka wanted to snicker. Kazemaru with a sweet tooth, it was kind of funny to him. Somehow? 

"Yeah that's fine, Senpai." Miyasaka flinched at his habit name for him, and to be expected Kazemaru was irritated as well. "Sorry- Kazemaru," he'll just stick with his name for now. 

So the two walked out of the school gates side by side. Miyasaka couldn't help but notice Kazemaru's teammates staring at the two. He recognized Endou and some others, their faces filled with… concern and sadness. Miyasaka pulled at his shirt collar. "So how are things with the soccer club?" Miyasaka tried breaking the ice. 

Kazemaru looked ahead and kept walking. 

Miyasaka bit his lip in anxeity. "It's been really weird with you gone…" Regret instantly filled Miyasaka's lungs. He shouldn't mention that, he's spending time with Kazemaru at the moment. It's a rare moment, Miyasaka should cherish it. 

He doesn't want to lose Kazemaru.

Not again. 

Miyasaka looked at… the captain, his eye fixated on the path ahead. The blond caught a glance of something rash on Kazemaru's neck, he opened his mouth to point it out but closed it again. It didn't seem like he would get any conversation the way Kazemaru was at the moment. 

He felt a grab on his wrist, Kazemaru pulled at Miyasaka and sprinted a little further from the school. 

"Hey- wai- that hurt! Careful!" Miyasaka winced. 

"I don't want them to see me," Kazemaru basically spat. Miyasaka looked back to see who the culprit was, but he could only spot the familiar players from the soccer club. "They can't know I'm here." Is what he muttered the whole time before they arrived at the cafe. 

"Ah we're here!" Kazemaru's voice turned sweet. "Wanna sit outside or inside?" He was suddenly so sweet. "Oh no let's sit inside it's much safer." He muttered and dragged Miyasaka inside, Miyasaka just letting him. They sat down at a booth, and let the cushioned seats take them in. A water handed them a menu and they glanced at it. 

"Do you have any interest for power?" 

Miyasaka almost coughed in response. 

"I don't know wh...I guess? Everyone wants to be better and-and stronger? I think," Miyasaka kept his head low on the card, the desserts intriguing him and bettering his mood already. "Look, Kazemaru, I'm flattered you want me to join your soccer club but I just-"

"It's not some pathetic club."

"Yeah- okay. Your soccer team or whatever. I just don't find myself interested or-or motivated to play for it." Miyasaka frowned at his own bluntness but it had to be said. He didn't want to give Kazemaru any ideas. As much as he liked Kazemaru, it wouldn't be fair to him… 

"That's okay." Kazemaru responded quietly, his own gaze fixated on his own menu. 

There was a hundred, maybe even thousands, of questions running through Miyasaka's mind. But he kept having good faith, even if it wasn't for the best. Miyasaka's eyes followed to Kazemaru's hands this time, despite a sport meant for kicking his hand seemed worn down and covered in calluses. 

"That's okay…." Kazemaru whispered again before tapping on the table with what seemed like impatience. Miyasaka grew unsteady. Unsettled. He didn't want to feel this way. He just couldn't read or understand anything. 

"I hope you're not mad…" Miyasaka said. Kazemaru stopped tapping his finger and looked at him. He stared before giving Miyasaka a content smile. 

"Of course not! Why would I be?" 

"Ahah...yeah, of course…" Miyasaka shook his head. Kazemaru must be having a hard time recently, something could've happened at his old team. Why else would all his teammates look at them with such...despair on their faces? Why else would Kazemaru want not to be seen by them? Miyasaka tried to fill in all the gaps that he questioned and only felt more lost and confused. 

'No. It's fine. It's none of your buisness. It never was.' Miyasaka frowned. 'What Kazemaru needs is just support and the friendship we still have! I'll make sure he feels better...I swear.' 

"Can I get this?" Kazemaru pointed aggressively at the card to the waiter, they nodded before turning their gaze toward Miyasaka. 

"Oh and I'd like the custard and strawberry cream here." Miyasaka lightly pointed at the menu. "Thank you." 

Their menus were taken away and Kazemaru sat in front of him, displaying all that beauty or whatever of his. 

"Thank you for taking me here it's nice."

"Why don't you seek power?"

Miyasaka cringed. He felt this sick and...awful feeling build up in his chest. 

"You're so talented. Don't you want to be better? Strong to the point where you never lose again?"

Never lose… 

Miyasaka closed his eyes and sighed with a small shake. 

"Kazemaru I thought I told you I'm not that interested-" he smiled but was interrupted.

"So you're okay with losing?" His eyes were wide, Miyasaka could've sworn he noticed Kazemaru slightly shake as well. 

"No of course not. No one likes to lose, Kazemaru." 

"Kazemaru-sama." He tried to correct Miyasaka but there was no way in hell he'd call him that. 

"But you don't learn if you don't lose. It hurts, it really sucks when you lose but that just means you can work harder next time and then grow by your own self improvement," Miyasaka said. He felt like crying. "You're… you're the one who told me that." 

Kazemaru stared blankly at Miyasaka for a hot minute before turning his gaze elsewhere. "Me?" He asks. 

Miyasaka nods. 

"I said something so funny like that to you?" Kazemaru started to /giggle/. "What was I on when I told you something like that? Horrible adivce!" Kazemaru proceeded to make a fake barf noise and chuckled afterwards. "You won't learn anything like that. You'll keep losing and losing and losing-" he kept going. 

Miyasaka only felt...pity. 

"I don't want to lose anymore," a sad voice slipped but was instantly replaced with another confident one. "I can never lose again." Miyasaka suddenly found something in Kazemaru's hands. He was holding onto it tightly and playfully twirling it in his fingers. 

Purple. Burning with malice. 

Miyasaka grew too tired to question anymore. It was like talking to a wall. Nothing seemed to go through that head of his. Miyasaka didn't want to think or feel that way over someone he...used to admire, but how can he not? He didn't understand anything about Kazemaru at the moment, and as much as he wanted to, how could he? 

Maybe he should just go along with it? 

"What makes you so confident you'll never lose again?" Miyasaka suggests. 

Kazemaru stops twirling the trinket in his hand and pulls it closely to his visible eye. It shone brightly, and it emitted something so powerful Miyasaka could feel it from across the tablet. 

"I thought you'd never ask." Is all he says before laying the small rock on the tablet. Pushing it towards Miyasaka… hesitantly? The shorter boy took a closer glance at it, it was about the size of a large grape, ridged and pointy and surrounded by something unsettling. And the smell, he may not be smelling anything but it was suffocating. "My pride and joy." He giggles and pulls it away again. 

"I see." Yeah. Like that answered anything. But it seemed to calm Kazemaru down. "What is it?" He finally accounts the elephant in the room. 

"My pride and joy, didn't you just hear me?" He snaps but instantly closes his mouth, shakes his head a mutters an apology. "Sorry- it's nothing." He puts it back into his pocket, Miyasaka noticed the amber return into his eyes for a quick second. He pondered. 

"Sorry for my behavior, Miyasaka," Kazemaru had finally said his name after all this time, relief flooded over him. "It's been weird. Thanks for hanging out with me.." Kazemaru gives Miyasaka a smile. The blond didnt notice until now but his hair was completely down and he looked….mesmerizing. He's seen Kazemaru with his hair down in the past when they were younger, but never this long. Never this- and there it went again. Back up into that weird floaty style. Miyasaka sighed. 

Well whatever was happening to him, Miyasaka promises to be by Kazemaru's side. 'I'm sorry for doubting you,' Miyasaka wanted to say. He kept silent. 

"Our food is here." Kazemaru points out. The waiter brings over Miyasaka's order and what seemed to be Kazemaru's as well. It was a simple tea cake. Miyasaka felt silly for ordering something so cutesy and flashy. The moment it was set on the table, Kazemaru dug in. Miyasaka poked at his food a little bit before giving in as well. He couldn't help it but that weird crystal didn't leave his mind, he couldn't get it out of his mind. As if it left an imprint on the boy. Miyasaka groans to himself quietly while eating. What a weird day… 

\-----

Kazemaru paid for both of their orders. Miyasaka tried insisting to pay his fair share but Kazemaru wasn't having any of it. They pulled at the check playfully before Kazemaru triumphantly won and paid, and even left a hefty tip. 

"So what now Kazemaru?" Miyasaka sighs. They step out of the store and encountered a blood red sky from the sun setting. Kazemaru kept walking for a bit before prompted Miyasaka to sit next to him on the bench. He complies and sits, and he couldn't help but notice Kazemaru's warmth next to him. They both stared at the dark red sky every growing darker. 

"I don't know." Is what he said before looking at Miyasaka. "There's this voice in me telling me how badly it needs you," he blinks, wiped at his mouth a bit from the leftover food. He missed. Miyasaka sighs and uses the edge of his cufflinks to wipe the smudge off himself from Kazemaru. His stare grew wide for Miyasaka, he couldn't notice if the reds on their faces was from the sky. "No matter what I do, I keep finding myself wanting to see you, and watch you. I thought things would be easier if I finally approached you and maybe you could be by my side…" he kept going, never breaking contact with his gaze. "I don't want you to go." 

"I'm not going anywhere…" Miyasaka replies softly. "Kazemaru, I don't know what's happening or going on. But you don't seem happy and-"

"I'm happy."

"...."

"I just think. I'd be happier with you," Miyasaka has never seen Kazemaru this vulnerable. "Please, at least think about it. I want you to join my team. It wouldn't feel complete without you."

Miyasaka breaks the eye contact and looks at the sky, darker than it was before and noticed the stars seeping through light clouds. 

"It sounds like some kinda half-assed confession." Miyasaka giggles. Kazemaru blinked but only laughed in return. They shared that moment, laughing and sitting next to eachother. 

"I'll think about it." Miyasaka hums.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I left it where you kinda want more, I mean, it's a little fluffy If you squint yeah?? 
> 
> I swear I'll write something better maybe a continuation of this but thank you for reading iluuuu
> 
> I suck at writing HEAHAHA


End file.
